1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sewing machines and more particularly to a thread winding mechanism for a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, during thread winding operation it has been difficult to recognize whether the rotation of the main shaft of the machine is actually stopped or not. Accordingly, if the operator of the machine erroneously depressed the pedal in spite of the machine being not yet changed to a thread winding condition, the main shaft is then rotated to vertically reciprocate the needle and needle bar, which might result in a dangerous condition if a person has put their hand in the needle operating area of the machine, or the cloth might otherwise be erroneously stitched if it remains within the sewing area.